The present disclosure relates generally to lubrication systems, and more particularly to seal housings.
Many mechanical devices require lubrication systems to promote longevity of moving parts by reducing friction between parts moving relative to one another. Lubrication systems typically require seals to prevent or minimize leakage of lubricant and prevent intrusion of foreign material such as abrasives.
Mechanical drives on off-highway equipment such as dump trucks, backhoes, front end loaders, etc. are subject to abrasive media such as sand, mud, dust, etc. A metal face seal is typically used to dynamically seal mechanical drives whose undercarriages are exposed to adverse environmental conditions which occur during off-highway vehicle operations.
Some mechanical drives have high peripheral seal speeds due to the large diameter of the seals which can be greater than 500 mm. When the size of the equipment becomes very large, the peripheral speed of the rotating seal half increases and heat generation due to the high peripheral speed becomes a threat to the life of a polymer component of the seal.
In addition, for the seal to be cooled properly, it needs a constant supply of lubricant. In certain situations, the amount of lubricant supplied to a seal in mechanical drive is less than desired for optimal seal performance due to various design constraints. Also, when the seal spins, lubricant on the seal can be slung off of the seal. The lubricant slung out to the sides of the housing does not aid in cooling the seal. At high speeds, most of the lubricant is slung to the sides of the housing and very little lubricant is left on the seal.
The high peripheral seal speeds and less than desired amount of lubricant typically result in the generation of heat from friction as the seal moves relative to a sealing surface. The heat generated can be sufficiently high to shorten the life of the seal.